Konoha Planet
by Uzumaki Nasako
Summary: Sebuah rencana balas dendam ilmuwan Jepang yang memanipulasi Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk berperang memusnahkan planet mereka sendiri, yaitu planet bumi. Pair NaruSaku/SasuHina,Slight NaruHina Mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Fantasy/Romance**

**Pair:NaruSaku/Slight SasuHina,NaruHina**

_Konoha Planet_

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat ilmu pengetahuan tentang luar angkasa tengah berkembang pesat. Hal itu dikarenakan oleh penemuan sebuah planet baru berwarna hijau oleh sattelite Jepang yang sedang beredar, tepat diposisi terjauh Bumi dari Matahari yang berotasi.

Awalnya para ilmuwan Jepang tidak percaya akan hal itu, namun setelah penelitian selama dua tahun, mereka baru percaya dan langsung membuat keputusan. Dimana keputusan itu berbunyi tentang dugaan, bahwasanya Planet itu memiliki lapisan Ozon dan Oksigen sama seperti Bumi, sehingga untuk memastikan hal itu para peneliti negara Jepang mengutuskan enam orang ilmuwannya untuk melakukan Ekspedisi ke Planet itu.

Enam orang itu sempat menolak, karena mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka hanya demi suatu hal yang tak pasti. Namun desakkan, ancaman dan rayuan terus dilancarkan pada mereka berenam, sehingga mereka tak bisa menolak lagi ketika mereka diancam kalau seluruh keluarga mereka akan dibunuh, dan dirayu kalau tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada nyawa mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berenam, Hashirama Senju, Uciha Madara, Kizashi Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Orochimaru, dan Yakushi Kabuto berangkat dengan pesawat 'Super Flash 2810X '.

Setelah 10 tahun dari keberangkatan pesawat itu, tak ada kabar sedikitpun tentang mereka. seperti ditelan Galaxy, kematian kehidupan merekapun dipalsukan untuk menutup kesalahan para ilmuwan Jepang di Bumi yang melakukan sebuah tindakan percobaan ilegal pada manusia.

Sekarang tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana nasib Keenam ilmuwan itu, kecuali sang pencipta yang menciptakan Alam Semesta.

.

.

Di kota Tokyo, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang selalu terjadi keributan setiap harinya, seorang pria remaja berembut pirang acak, tengah asik menonton acara TV 'Power Ranger' dengan serius. Namun tiba-tiba saja adik laki-lakinya datang dan langsung mengambil Remote TV dan menekan sembarang tombol Remote itu. Akibatnya semua tampilan TV itu berubah menjadi gatis-garis pelangi.

Merasa terkejut sekaligus marah, remaja pirang itupun langsung mendelik tajam pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TV INI BOCAH TENGIK"

Remaja pirang itu mendekati adiknya yang ketakutan.

Namikaze Naruto

Nama pria remaja pirang yang kini tengah mencekik adiknya.

_Umur Naruto 16 tahun, bersekolah di Sunagakure High School. Ia sangat terkenal sebagai murid paling usil dikelasnya, parasnya yang tampan cukup membuat 3 orang siswi menjulurkan lidah jika melihat tampangnya. Walaupun begitu ia juga punya seorang kekasih. Lalu soal keluarga, ia punya 1/4 lusin anggota keluarga, yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan adik. Kalau masalah teman, Naruto punya banyak, namun yang paling akrab hanya 5 Orang saja. Naruto juga sangat menyukai yang namanya Power Ranger. Sangking sukanya, Naruto mengoleksi seluruh barang yang bersangkutan dengan itu._

"Aku tidak sengaja sungguh! Aku hanya memencet tombol Remote ini, dan tak tahu kenapa TVnya jadi begini" Jawab sang adik pura-pura tak bersalah.

_Namikaze Konohamaru, nama anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang meringis ini. ia adalah adik kandung Namikaze Naruto. Konohamaru bersekolah di Sekolah dasar Sunagakure. Disekolahnya Konohamaru sangat dihindari oleh teman-temannya, karena setiap kali dekat Konohamaru, mereka_ _selalu saja ditimpa kesialan. Walau begitu, Konohamaru sangat beruntung karena punya seorang teman yang setia bernama Udon. _

Seseorang yang mendengar pertengkaran Naruto dan Konohamaru itu pun keluar dari dapur untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut merah menyala.

_Namanya Uzumaki Kushina (38 Tahun) ibunya Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Konohamaru. Bekerja sebagai Ibu Rumah memang kelihatan masih muda dan cantik. Namun jika sudah mengenalnya satu hari saja, pasti akan berubah pendapat dari muda berubah menjadi Nenek Sihir, dan dari Cantik berubah menjadi Monster Jelek. Pendapat itu muncul karena Kushina selalu mengomel, memukuli dan memarahi siapa saja yang menurutnya dari semua keburukan itu, tersimpan sebuah perasaan cinta kasih yang dalam untuk keluarga kecilnya._

Naruto melotot kearah Konohamaru.

"Dia merusak TV saat aku sedang menonton!"

Kushina berdecak pinggang "Konohamaru, benarkah itu?"

Konohamaru memajukan sedikit bibirnya sambil menunduk.

" A-ano, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menonton berita karena ada tugas dari sekolah, tapi kak Naruto sibuk nonton film Power Ranger dan dia tak mau mengganti chanelnya. jadi.. Aku rubah sendiri chanelnya dengan remote itu, tapi aku tak tau tombol yang mana, jadi kutekan sembarang tombol, makanya TVnya jadi begini!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kushina langsung mendelik tajam kearah Naruto

"Naaaa-ruuuu-toooO! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan, mana ada orang yang berumur 16 Tahun masih menyukai Power Ranger! Apa kau tidak malu?Sudah, pokoknya Mulai dari sekarang Kau tak, boleh lagi menonton atau mengoleksi

apapun yang berhubungan dengan Power Ranger, mengerti!"

Naruto langsung shock berat. Bagaimana tidak bagi Naruto, Power Ranger adalah satu-satunya tokoh pahlawan yang ia kagumi dari TK sampai SMA.

Namun apa saat ini kekagumannya harus berakhir hanya karena hal kecil yang di perbuat adiknya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Konohamaru. Sambil mendengus kesal ia menjawab

" TIDAK! Aku tidak akan berhenti menonton dan mengoleksi yang namanya Power Ranger. Lagi pula ini bukan salahku bu! Konohamaru lah yang salah. Dia tidak bilang kalau ada tugas dari sekolah!"

' yah... Walaupun tadi dia bilang ada tugas, aku tetap tidak akan menuruti permintaannya'

Inner Naruto

Konohamaru yang tak mau kalah, membalas tuduhan kakaknya.

" Enak saja menyalahkanku, kakak sendirikan yang terlalu egois!"

Kushina menggempalkan kedua tangannya.

" SUDAH DIAM! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA SALAH! JADI SEKARANG CEPAT PERBAIKI TV ITU!" Perintah Kushina dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak

Lalu seorang pria muncul dari belakang Kushina dan pria itu memegang bahunya.

"Sudah-sudah, kau juga tak perlu semarah itu kan Kushina? Lebih baik, kita kekamar, dan..."

Ucap pria terputus karena

**PUGH...**

sebuah pukulan baru saja didaratkan Kushina tepat diwajahnya.

_Namikaze Minato ( 40 tahun)nama pria yang terguling dilantai dengan lobang hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Minato adalah ayah dari Naruto. Ia punya wajah yang tampan, tapi sayangnya wajahnya itu tak setampan sifatnya yang mesum. Hampir, setiap hari ia mengajak Kushina untuk melakukan 'itu', namun 90% Ajakannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh soal pekerjaan, Minato bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuga, sebagai Maneger._

Naruto dan Konohamaru sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti, oleh karena itu mereka tak lagi terkejut, dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan ibunya pada ayahnya.

"Konohamaru, kau yang perbaiki, TV ini. Karena kau yang merusaknya!"

Perintah Naruto.

Belum sempat Konohamaru memprotes, Naruto sudah pergi berlari menyusuri tangga untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini Naruto benar-benar badmood untuk melakukan apapun, sehingga ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan perintah ibunya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang berukuran sedang. Ia mencoba untuk merilekskan diri dengan memejamkan mata. Namun baru sepersekian detik kemudian Handphone-nya berdering keras.

Naruto langsung membuka mata, dan mengambil benda yang berisik itu.

**New massage**

_from : __**My cherry**_

_Datang kerumahku, Sekarang!_

Naruto sedikit bingung, tak biasanya _'si Cherry_' mengirim pesan singkat seperti ini.

Ketika ia membalas 'ada apa?' si Cherry malah menjawab

' Datang, atau kita putus!'

Naruto langsung terkejut, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar Jaket Orange miliknya, dan mengenakannya saat menyusuri tangga rumahnya. Namun diujung tangga itu sudah berdiri Kushina yang berdecak pinggang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengejar takdirku, agar jodohku tak kemana-mana!" Jawab Naruto buru-buru dan menerobos tubuh ibunya.

"Ya sudah, cepat kembali sebelum makan malam!"

"Ya bu, aku pergi dulu!"

Jawab Naruto saat membuka pintu depan.

" Ya hati-hati dijalan!"

"Yaaa..."

.

.

.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan warna Kuning dan Merah muda itu dengan gelisah.

**CKLEK...**

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis remaja berambut _Softpink _sebahu

" Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya si gadis dengan pandangan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald nampak kecewa.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ..."Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus karena remaja Softpink itu langsung menariknya masuk ke rumah.

_Gadis remaja dengan rambut Softpink sebahu, dan bermata hijau Emerald yang menarik Naruto ini adalah Haruno Sakura (16 Tahun) Statusnya ialah sebagai pelajar Sunahagakure High School dan juga sebagai kekasihnya Naruto. Parasnya sangat cantik, kehidupannya serba berkecukupan, dan kepintarannya tak membuatnya merasa bahagia sepenuhnya, walaupun Naruto selalu ada disampingnya, tetap saja ia tak akan merasa bahagia sepenuhnya. Karena yang sakura butuhkan tidak hanya kekasih, ia juga butuh orang tua. Namun sayangnya kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tiada. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 4 tahun. Sedangkan ayahnya yang seorang ilmuwan yang berekspedisi ke sebuah Planet dikabarkan sudah meninggal baru-baru ini. Semenjak kabar itu Sakura mengurung diri. Menangis dan meratapi takdirnya sendiri. Narutopun sempat kwalahan menghadapi kekasihnya waktu untung saja Sakura kembali ceria, dan tak murung lagi setelah Naruto berjanji untuk terus menemaninya sampai kapanpun._

Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto kedapurnya.

Setelah sampai didapur, Naruto menatap tak percaya pada benda yang ada diatas meja makan,

sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Sa-sakura-chan? I-ini?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

" Selamat ulang tahun Naruto... Aku sengaja membuat kue ini seharian hanya untukmu! Dan sekarang kau harus membuat sebuah permohonan..." Perintah Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi meja makan dengan diikuti Sakura yang juga duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, untuk memulai permohonannya.

' _Ya tuhan... Aku hanya ingin kebahagian untuk diriku, keluargaku dan juga Sakura-chan baik didunia maupun akhirat, amin.._'

Setelahnya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 16 itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kelihatan senang, dengan usahanya.

"Nah... Ini hadiah dariku..!"

Ucap Sakura sambil, menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado merahdengan ikatan pita orange ditengahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan cengiran khas keluarga Namikaze.

" Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan membuat kejutan seperti ini untuk ulang tahunku. Bahkan... keluarga kusendiri tidak membuat kejutan. Jangankan kejutan, mengingatnya saja, tidak!"

Ucap Naruto kecewa, mengingat kejadian dirumahnya tadi siang.

" Sudahlah, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk." Ujar Sakura memegang pun$ung Naruto.

"Hmmm... Mungkin begitu. Oh iya, kado ini isinya apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah pensaran sambil mengocok-ngcok isi kadonya.

" Buka saja!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu dengan ganas ia merobek bungkus kado itu.

Ternyata isi kado itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci yang berminiaturkan dua boneka Power Ranger berwarna Pink dan Kuning, yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah manik-manik yang berbentuk hati.

Naruto sangat senang menerima kado ini, karena selain ia menyukai miniatur Power Rangernya, Naruto juga menyukai warna dan manik-manik berbentuk hati yang ada ditengah-tengah boneka itu.

Warna Pink pada boneka itu menyimbolkan diri Sakura, sedangkan warna Kuningnya menyimbolkan diri Naruto, dan manik-manik berbentuk hati itu menyimbolkan sebuah rasa cinta. Jadi arti dari miniatur ini adalah. 'Sakura cinta Naruto'.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mengerti maksud dari kado yang Sakura berikan padanya.

" Sakura-chan... Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu! "

Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan datang untuk memelukmu!" Teriak Naruto menghambur ke tubuh Sakura untuk memeluknya. Sakurapun menerima pelukan itu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sakura-chan, Aku... Sangat.. Mencintaimu!" Bisik Naruto disela-sela pelukan itu.

"Sama... aku Juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto!" Balas Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Di hamparan bebatuan hijau yang bersinar, dua orang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana mereka berdua akan berkumpul dengan empat orang lainnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah merancang tahap terakhir alat itu dengan baik, Kabuto?"

Tanya orang yang berpakaian hitam dengan rambut panjangnya yang juga hitam kepada temannya yang berpakaian hitam tapi dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan.

"Sudah Orochi-sama. Aku sudah menyelesaikan alat teleportasi itu."

Orang yang disebut 'Orochi-sama' itupun tersenyum.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo cepat kita harus segera berkumpul untuk rencana balas dendam ini!"

"Baik tuan!"

Mereka berdua terpaksa mempercepat langkah untuk sampai ketempat tujuan lebih cepat

.

.

Kedua orang berpakaian hitam , tadi sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan elit, yang disetiap sisinya, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam perangkat komputer modern yang bersinar biru. Disana, ada sebuah meja bundar besar yang sudah diduduki empat orang pria paruh baya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hah?" Ketus salah seorang dari empat pria yang duduk tadi dengan rambut merah mudanya yang pucat.

"Maafkan kami tuan Kizashi. Anda tau sendirikan, disini bukan bumi yang memiliki alat transportasi." Elak Kabuto.

Orang yang bernama Kizashi itu mendecih kesal.

" Kalian ini tidak tau, atau pura-pura tidak tau? Disinikan kita sudah memiliki alat transportasi yang lebih cepat dari yang ada dibumi, dengan tenaga batu kristal hijau yang memiliki daya bakar lebih besar dari minyak,gas, atau bahan bakar lainnya yang biasa kita gunakan. Jadi kalian berdua tak usah mencari-cari alasan konyol seperti itu!" Ketusnya.

Lalu dengan santainya, Orochimaru membuka setelan hitamnya sambil duduk dan menjawab pernyatan Kizashi.

"Aku lupa tentang alat transportasi bodoh yang kau ciptakan itu. Lagi pula kalau aku ingat, aku juga tidak akan menggunakannya, karena terlalu sulit untuk dikendarai." Jawab Orochimaru enteng.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Orochimaru dan Kizashi yang bertengkar itupun memukul meja.

"Sudahlah... Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini, sekarang cepat kita mulai rencananya!" Perintah seorang Pria yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin bernama Hashirama itu lantang.

"Hn..." Respon seorang pria yang duduk disamping kiri Hashirama yang bernama Madara tepatnya uciha Madara itu dengan tenang.

Sedangkan seorang pria bermasker dan berambut putih yang duduk didamping kanan Hashirama tersenyum kecil, di balik maskernya, melihat kekonyolan ini.

"Jadi begini,rencana balas dendam ini sudah aku rancang selama sepuluh tahun, tapi rencana itu membutuhkan pasukan sekitar 200 Orang manusia. Dan kita hanya punya enam orang disini. Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama sang pemimpin.

"Kalau masalah pasukan, itu bukan lagi masalah, karena selama 10 Tahun ini aku dan Kabuto juga sudah merancang alat teleportasi. Dengan alat itu, kita bisa memindahkan sekitar 200 Orang bumi dengan cepat ke planet ini." Jelas Orochimaru.

Madara yang mendengar itu dengan serius, merasa heran

" Tapi, bagaimana caramu untuk memindahkan orang yang ada di bumi itu dengan alatmu yang ada di planet ini?"

Orochimaru menepuk pelan tangannya, sehingga muncul sebuah Monitor transparan melayang di hadapannya.

Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Madara tadi, awalnya Orochimaru menyentuh monitor itu dan menggeser titik sentuhannya. Sebuah Videopun mulai berputar, dimana ada seseorang terbang dengan pesawat menuju Bumi.

"Besok Kabuto akan, pergi ke bumi dan meletakkan 200 Alat teleportasi itu di Tokyo, tepatnya sekolah Sunagakure. Karena aku yakin sekali disana banyak sekali remaja-remaja hebat, ya kan Kakashi?"

Tanya Orochimaru, mendelik Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Sunagakure High School, ya? Tak kusangka kau memilih sekolah lamaku Orochimaru. Tapi yang kau katakan itu benar,bahwasanya remaja-remaja yang ada disana memang lebih hebat dari remaja-remaja lain, karena disana mereka dilatih begitu keras dalam bidang apapun. Tapi, apa kau sanggup mengatasi mereka yang hebat itu untuk tunduk pada kita?"

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

" Aku sudah membuat ramuan khusus untuk memanipulasi otak mereka dengan cara disuntikkan ke tubuh. Tapi sayangnya aku belum mengetahui apa kelemahan dari ramuan itu sendiri. Namun paling tidak, kita bisa membuat mereka tunduk dengan itu."

Hashirama tersenyum puas

" Kau memang Genius, Orochimaru. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dan sekarang langkah yang harus kita persiapkan adalah peralatan dan pelatihan untuk berperang melawan dan memusnahkan planet mereka para manusia licik yang berani-beraninya membuat kita seperti binatang percobaan."

Ucap Hashirama serius.

Di balik ucapan itu, Madara tersenyum licik.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

Author Note:

_Fic ini sengaja aku Republish, soalnya banyak kata-kata yang salah._

_dan untuk yang udah nge-review fic ini sebelum di republish, aku ucapkan makasih buat semangatnya. Chap 2 nya bakal di publish, paling lambat seminggu lagi._

_PLEASE REVIEW donk..._

_FLAME-pun ngg pa2 jg, asalkan membangun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Fantasy/Romance**

**Pair:NaruSaku/SasuHina,Slight NaruHina**

_Chapter 2 Konoha Planet_

Seusai acara ulang tahun sederhana yang diadakan oleh Sakura untuk sang kekasih, Sakura bersantai menikmati harinya dengan Naruto. Dihalaman belakang rumah Sakura, tepatnya disebuah taman kecil yang cukup menenangkan jiwa, Naruto tertidur di pangkuan Sakura yang duduk dirumput sambil membaca sebuah novel.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

karena bosan membaca, Sakura meletakkan novel itu disampingnya, lalu ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatap langit biru yang tertutup awan putih. Angin bertiup saat itu seolah-olah memberi sentuhan pada kulit wajahnya, dan setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan terasa begitu nyaman dan juga sangat lembut, sehingga tak kuasa baginya untuk menahan beratnya kelopak mata yang terus terbuka. Dan sampai akhirnya Sakura merebahkan diri dirumput dan ikut tertidur sama seperti Naruto yang juga tidur dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

_'Ennnghh.. Kenapa aku berada dikamar?_' batin Sakura saat terbangun dan menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang.

Tak lama setelah itu, sepasang emeraldnyapun menangkap sesosok tubuh yang berada dimeja belajarnya. Sesosok berambut pirang pucat sebahu dan postur tubuh yang cukup ideal bagi seorang 'wanita' itu sepertinya sedang merapikan meja belajar Sakura.

"K-kau siapa?"

Tanya Sakura spontan, karena terkejut.

Yang ditanyapun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sakura.

"He? Sakura, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

**Deg**

jantung Sakura berdegup, setelah melihat wajah dan senyum orang itu.

" Maaf, sepertinya ibu membangunkanmu!"

Yap, tepat sekali, sosok itu adalah Mebuki Haruno, ibu dari Sakura Haruno yang kini menautkan alisnya karena merasa bersalah.

"I-ibu? Kenapa? Eh, maksudku kenapa ibu ada dikamarku?" Tanya Sakura meneteskan peluh karena gugup sekaligus senang.

"He? Memangnya aneh ya, kalau seorang ibu berada dikamar anaknya? Wajarkan" Jawab Mebuki sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terkejut tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika bertatap muka dengan ibunya yang kini memandang sendu dirinya.

"Maaf..." Ucap sang ibu tiba-tiba, dengan senyum pahit.

"Eh? K-kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Sakura angkat bicara.

Mebuki mengulur tangan kanannya untuk menghapus setitik peluh di pelipis Sakura, sambil berkata.

"Ibu tau, kehidupanmu sangat berat selama ini, jadi maafkan ibu yang telah membuatmu merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Maafkan ibu tak bisa merawat serta memberikan kasih sayang padamu. Maafkanlah juga diri ayahmu yang seorang ilmuwan bodoh yang rela meninggalkanmu demi pekerjaan. Tapi... Jika kau tak bisa memaafkannya, ibu takkan memaksamu, cukup bagi ibu, kau mengetahui satu hal, kalau ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu selamanya... Sakura"

**Tes...**

Tanpa sadar Sakura, telah meneteskan air matanya saat itu. Sang ibupun kembali tersenyum pilu.

" Selamat tinggal, Haruno kecilku. Ingatlah untuk terus menjalani hidupmu bersama orang yang kau cintai..."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, hingga tubuh ibunya perlahan lenyap ditelan waktu, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk dalam tangisnya.

"Ibu..."

.

.

.

.

"Ibu..."

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Suara cempreng Naruto langsung membuat Sakura terbangun.

Pipi Sakura yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri saat ia tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya saat ia mimpi bertemu dengan ibunya itu membuat Naruto jadi panik dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"N-Naruto? A-aku, aku... Hiks... Aku bermimpi..." Tangis Sakura

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura didadanya.

"Tenanglah... Itu hanya mimpi. Jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"T-tapi... Dalam mimpi itu aku bertemu dengan ibu..."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"D-dia... Meminta maaf dan menyuruhku untuk terus hidup bersama orang yang kucintai!"

"..." Naruto terdiam

_'Bibi bilang begitu?' _batin Naruto heran.

" Naruto! Aku mencintaimu, tapi... Apa kau mau hidup denganku?" Tanya Sakura

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah!"

Naruto tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Sakura, lalu menyatukan jarinya kelingkingnya dengan punya Sakura. " Hahahaaa... Baiklah Sakura-chan, aku berjanji padamu!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling betukar pandang, hingga Naruto memajukan sedikit wajahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan Sakurapun yang mengerti maksud Naruto, turut merespon dengan memejamkan mata dan-

**Cup**

bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang dilancarkan Naruto berjalan mulus, hingga beberapa menit, dan setelahnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dengan wajah yang merona.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Sahut Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Namun, tak ada jawaban setelah Naruto berada didalam rumah, dan ditambah lagi dengan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap membuat Naruto semakin heran.

"Ayah? Ibu?Konohamaru? Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan meraba-raba untuk menghidupkan saklar.

**Cklek**

Seketika itu, ruangan menjadi terang, dan...

" otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto!"

Teriak Kushina dan Minato bersamaan, dan tak lupa sebuah kue ulang tahun ditangan mereka.

Konohamaru sendiri, berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya untuk meniup lilin yang ada diatas kue itu.

Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya ikut saja ajakan sang adik.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu, apa kau tak senang?" Ujar Kushina khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Karena kukira kalian melupakan hari ini!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat tiup lilinnya!" Naruto mengangguk, dan melakukan perintah ibunya.

Dengan sekali tiupan, api lilin itu mati.

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu dengan ini!" Pinta Minato menyodorkan sehelai kain

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kejutan selanjutnya!"

Setelah mengerti, Naruto mengambil kain itu dan menutup matanya dengan itu.

"Konohamaru, kau siap di posisi!"

"Baik" Konohamaru berlari mendekati punggung Naruto, untuk membuka penutup matanya nanti.

Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina membimbing Naruto mendekati kejutannya.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga! Buka!"

Bersamaan dengan aba-aba itu, mata Naruto yang tadi tertutup kembali menangkap cahaya, dan menampakkan sebuah benda transportasi tanpa mesin itu berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

"I-ini... Sepeda?" Naruto mendekati benda yang bernama sepeda itu.

"Yap... Itu hasil dari gaji ayah minggu lalu!"

"Pantas saja, beberapa hari ini kita makan mie instan terus, ternyata karena sepeda ini! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa beli yang ada bangku boncengannya?" Naruto heran.

"Oh kalau itu ibu yang pilih, Karena kamu kan berangkat kesekolahnya dengan Sakura, Masa kamu membiarkan dia berdiri, jadi ibu pilih yang ada bangku boncengannya."

Naruto bersungut-sungut paham mendegar penjelasan ibunya.

"Oh.. Jadi begitu, masuk akal juga."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau dan Konohamru tidurlah, ini sudah jam 10 malam, besokkan kalian harus Sekolah. Ibu mau merapikan dapur dulu!"

" Baik!" Jawab Naruto dan Konohamaru meninggalkan ruang tengah, menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Nah, mereka sudah pergi tidur, aku bagaimana?" Rengek Minato pada istrinya yang memasang wajah tak, senang.

"Baik-baik, aku tau maksudmu itu! Bantu aku mencuci piring dulu baru kita melakukan 'itu'!"

Minato terkejut, karena ini yang ke tiga kalinya Kushina ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Dengan segenap hati, aku akan membantumu sayang!" Jawab Minato kesenangan.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang yang tampak bersih, yang dinding, lantai maupun atapnya terbuat dari besi putih mengkilat, dan sesekali ditemukan kaca yang membatasi setiap sisinya. Ruang itu dipenuh dengan alat-alat canggih, mulai dari senjata, komputer sampai dengan cairan warna-warni.

Disana, duduklah seorang ilmuwan bernama Orochimaru yang menatap serius Monitor besar komputernya. Di Monitor itu tergambar jelas Planet Bumi yang berputar-putar.

Sedangkan Asistennya yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto sedang memasang berbagai perlengkapan ditubuhnya.

"Orochi-sama, apa ada yang anda inginkan sebagai oleh-oleh dari Bumi nantinya?" Tanya Kubuto tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Sushi! Aku ingin Sushi dari seorang wanita bernama Tsunade di Tokyo. Pastikan Shushi itu buatannya, dan pastikan pula keadaannya baik-baik saja dengan tetap merahasiakan identitasmu sebagai Asistenku." Ujar Orochimaru masih menatap Bola besar yang ada di Monitornya.

"Tsunade? Istri anda yang manis itu , sepertinya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan anda dari pada dirinya sendiri. Apa tidak apa-apa merahasiakan keberadaan anda disini, Orochi-sama?"

Orochimaru tersenyum

"Kau benar, dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkanku melebihi apapun. Tapi, biarkan dia tetap seperti itu sampai semua ini berakhir!"

"Terserah anda saja, Orochi-sama. Namun aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan keluarga kecilku nantinya, Shizune dan pahlawan kecilku Asuma, aku akan melindungi mereka sepenuhnya. Ah... Kenapa aku menceritakan keluarga, saat-saat begini? Aku memang bodoh!" Sesal Kabuto memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Tak apa, itu menunjukkan kau adalah seorang manusia... Bumi..."

Ucap Orochimaru pelan, saat mengatakan 'Bumi'.

Kabuto tetap mendengarnya, dan ia terkejut. "Orochi-sama, Kau?"

"Kau tau, aku sedikit ragu, untuk menyerang Bumi, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita sudah dianggap binatang percobaan oleh mereka, dan aku tak terima itu!"

Jawab Orochimaru dari hati manusianya.

"Aku selalu setuju denganmu Orochi-sama. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu!"

Ucap Kabuto menunduk

"Ya, hati-hatilah!"

Kabuto kembali berdiri dan mengangguk, setelahnya Kabuto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan tadi, tepatnya di kawasan kumpulan pesawat yang berukuran kecil sampai besar berbaris rapi. Pesawat-pesawat angkasa itu sudah lama diciptakan oleh Orochimaru untuk perjalanannya mengelilingi Galaxy dan Planet-Planet untuk mengumpulkan beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Namun diantara semua Planet yang ia kunjungi, hanya Bumi yang tidak dikunjunginya, Karena bagi Orochimaru Bumi adalah Planet terkutuk yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk serakah. Memang, istri tercintanya berada disana, dan ia pun lahir disana, namun kebenciannya terhadap ilmuwan Jepang bumi terlalu dalam, sehingga pandangannya sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian itu.

Kabuto melangkah mendekati salah satu dari pesawat-pasawat itu. Pesawat yang akan di tumapanginya ialah pesawat _'Small Flash 1000S'_ yang berukuran kecil dan berbentuk bola. Kecepatan Maksimalnya mencapai 1000 Mil/detik, sedangkan Pusat Kontrolnya bisa dikendalikan secara manual maupun otomatis. Didalamnya, Kabuto bisa bersantai, makan, bermain Video Game, dan banyak lagi hal-hal lainnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam pesawat itu, Kabuto meletakkan sebuah Koper hitam yang berisi 200 alat Teleportasi kedalam begasi, lalu ia mengatur Pusat Kontrolnya untuk menuju Planet Bumi dengan cara otomatis.

Penerbangan pun akan dilakukan sekitar 10 detik lagi.

**10, 9 , 8 , ... , 3 , 2 ,1**

_'Small Flash 1000S'_ Mulai merangkak terbang dan

**'Wush'**

pesawat itu terbang dengan kecaptan tinggi, meninggalkan planet hijau yang diberinama_ 'Konoha' itu._

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam, menyusuri jalanan basah dengan kecepatan kurang lebih, 60 Km/Jam.

Didalamnya, alunan lagu bertemakan Romance mengalun dengan indah ditelinga sepasang manusia yang ada di mobil itu. Namun sayangnya, suasana didalamnya terlalu canggung, apalagi bagi seorang pemuda berambut Reven dengan mata Onyxnya yang sibuk mencuri pandang pada sesosok Wanita yang sedari tadi tak henti memandang keluar Jendela.

Wanita itu menatap sendu jalanan yang basah, sambil berkata dalam hati.

_'Naruto-kun, kenapa dunia ini tidak pernah memihakku? aku hanya menginginkan satu hal, darinya, yaitu , dunia selalu membuat jarak antara kita berdua. Ingin rasanya aku berpindah planet, jika terus begini, terus berjauhan dari dirimu. Oh.. Tuhan aku sungguh tak tahan lagi, kumohon buatlah aku pergi jauh dari Planet ini.'_

"Hinata? Sebegitukah kemarahanmu padaku?"

Seorang pencuri pandang itu angkat bicara.

_Hyuga Hinata,wanita cantik dan elegan dimata semua pria ini adalah putri pertama dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di Asia yang berumur 16 tahun. Ia bersekolah di Sunagakure High School dengan kelas khusus orang kaya. Awalnya Hinata belajar di kelas biasa yang dihuni beberapa orang sederhana termasuk Naruto. Namun kemarin, ayahnya yang baru menyadari itu dari tunangannya sendiri, langsung membuat keputusan untuk memindahkannya dikelas khusus orang kaya, karena ia tak mau anaknya berada di lingkungan yang tidak baik. Tanpa disadari, keputusan itu telah membuat Hinata menjadi galau sepanjang hari. Satu lagi fakta dari Hyuga Hinata, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia tahu akan hal itu, dan ia sendiripun sudah punya tunangan walau berumur 16 tahun. Tapi tetap saja hati dan perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan._

Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan tunangannya.

"Aku tidak marah Sasuke-kun, aku hanya sedih, karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman."

_Uciha Sasuke 16 tahun, seorang pria tampan dan mapan yang menjadi pujaan setiap wanita adalah putra kedua dari Mentri Pertahanan Jepang sekaligus tunangannya Hinata. Ia juga bersekolah di Sunagakure High School dan sebangku dengan Hinata. Sasuke memang dipaksa bertunangan dengan Hinata, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia sudah teramat sangat cinta pada Hinata sebelumnya, walaupun ia tahu kalau Hinata mencintai orang lain yaitu Naruto sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sendiri._

Sasuke menatap datar wanita disampingnya, sambil berkata

"Jika hanya karena itu, aku akan menemanimu mengatakan salam perpisahan pada temanmu satu-satu, agar kau tak sedih lagi."

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"I-itu terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-kun. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu!"

"Tak ada yang berlebihan dan tak ada yang direpotkan disini."

Hinata langsung tertunduk tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang Sunagakure High School sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, namun hal itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Ia tahu, kalau orang pertama yang akan Sasuke tunjuk untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan adalah Naruto.

Akhirnya mobil hitam milik Hinata sudah memasuki gerbang, dan langsung diparkirkan sang supir ditempat parkir. Awalnya Hinata sempat memohon pada Sasuke untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol ini, namun tetap saja sang Uciha yang sudah terkenal dengan keegoisannya ini bersikeras untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Dan yang benar saja, setelah itu sebuah sepeda dengan dua penumpang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memarkirkan sepedanya disamping mobil hitam Hinata.

Pemilik sepeda itu sengaja membunyikan lonceng sepedanya berulang-ulang untuk menarik perhatian orang yang ada didalam mobil.

Sontak Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada didalam mobil itu langsung melirik sang pemilik sepeda.

Dan alhasil, pemilik sepeda itu ternyata adalah Naruto dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan ayo kita keluar!"

Perintah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, a-aku malu!" Hinata menolak, dengan rona merah sekaligus peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Tak ada kata malu untuk anak pengusaha kaya sepertimu. Keluar atau aku akan memanggil Naruto kesini?" Sasuke memaksa dengan wajah horor.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan keluar Sasuke-kun!"Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari pintu disisi terdekat mereka.

"Selamat pagi Hinata, Sasuke!"

Naruto menyapa ramah, diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Pagi!" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Pa-pagi Naruto-kun!"

"Wah... Semakin hari, semakin lama kau bertambah cantik saja Hinata. Kalau saja aku tak bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, mungkin aku akan tergila-gila padamu!"

"MAKSUDMU?" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura marah bersamaan.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa terkejut menahan tekanan darah yang mengalir kewajah putihnya yang kini memerah sempurna.

Sasuke menyadari akan perubahan itu pada Hinata, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengus kesal menahan kecemburuan.

"Aww..." Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba kesakitan karena Sakura yang tak ketinggalan reaksi kesalnya dengan mencubit perut Naruto.

"Sa-sakura-chan... Sa-sakit, kumohon lepaskan cubitanmu..."

Pinta Naruto dengan air mata disudut matanya.

Merasa kasihan Sakura melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kau membuatku marah, dan aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius, dan setelahnya ia berlari pergi dari tempat parkir.

" Sakuraaaa-chan!" Naruto berteriak memanggil dan ingin mengejar.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Sasuke menahan bahu Naruto.

"Ada apa? cepat katakan! Aku harus mengejar Sakura-chan sekarang!" Desak Naruto gelisah.

Hinata tertegun melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu gelisahnya, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun. Sekarang cepatlah kau kejar Sakura-san!" Sahut Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya untuk berlari mengejar Sakura.

setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke mendelik kearah Hinata.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau tahu kalau kita akan memberitahunya kalau kau sudah pindah kelas sekarang. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, dia harus mengejar Sakura-chan. Jadi..."

"DIAM..." Potong Sasuke Kesal.

"KAU SELALU MENDENGARKAN APA YANG NARUTO KATAKAN. TAPI AKU... AKU TUNANGANMU TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU DENGARKAN. CUKUP SUDAH... AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI. TERSERAH KAU SAJA SEKARANG, MAU MEMUTUSKAN PERTUNANGAN INI ATAU TIDAK!" Ucap Sasuke dengan amarah tinggi. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kekelasnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia terdiam tak berkutik ditempat itu. Ia tahu ini salah, bukan hal ini saja, semuanya sudah benar-benar salah dan kacau sekarang.

**TBC**

_Author note:_

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yg udah ngeriview.

_To NaruHina fans:_

soal ending, Gomen banget ya, soalnya opening sama endingnya NaruSaku. tapi tenang aja, NaruHinanya bakal muncul di pertengahan dg full romance, dan full hurt buat NaruSaku. Jadi, mohon jangan marah yaaa...

_To NaruSaku fans:_

Tenang aja, ini NaruSaku Kok!

_To SasuHina fans:_

Gomen sebelumnya, SasuHinanya, disini hurt banget, apalagi buat sasukenya. tapi krna usah+cintanya bkal bersatu lagi kok.

Malah kasih bocoran nih, tpi ga pa pa, asalkan ngg buat reader pada bingung.

_Sekali lgi Mohon Ripiunya..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Fantasy/Romance**

**Pair :Narusaku/SasuHina, Slight NaruHina**

**Konoha Planet**

_Chapter 3_

Dari kaca jendela pesawat, Small Flash 1000S Kabuto sudah bisa melihat Planet Bumi yang sebentar lagi akan disinggahinya. Sedikit perasaan rindu menghampiri Kabuto saat itu. Rindu akan keluarga kecilnya di bumi.

'_Shizune, Asuma... aku merindukan kalian_.' Batin Kabuto.

Kini peswat berbentuk bola yang ditumpangi Kabuto sudah memasuki lapisan _Atmosfer _bumi yang terakhir dari luar, yaitu lapisan _Troposfer_.

Lautan dan pulau-pulau yang luas, sudah mulai mendekat dari karena itu Kabuto bersiap-siap dengan memasang beberapa peralatan yang akan digunakannya nanti.

Beberapa diantara alat itu ialah yang pertama sepasang lensa dengan warna hitam gelap yang berfungsi untuk melihat tanpa batas yang bisa melihat obejek tersembunyi dengan jarak maksimal 50 meter dalam keadaan gelap sekalipun.

Lalu yang kedua ada sarung tangan dari besi hitam planet Ironus yang disisi tengahnya terdapat monitor kecil dan beberapa tombol untuk menyimpan, memperoleh dan mengirim informasi pada markasnya di planet Konoha. Yang ketiga, ada sebuah Earphone unik dengan bentuk lonjong yang memiliki fungsi sebagai penyadap dan pemberian instruksi dari Markas.

Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah Senter yang sinarnya dapat melelehkan apapun.

Setelah semua perlatan itu dipasang, Kabuto mengambil sebuah koper yang berisi 200 alat Teleportasi.

.

.

.

.

Di pusat Astronomi Jepang maupun pusat Astronomi negara maju lainnya, sedang dilanda kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh penangkapan benda asing yang memasuki bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi dari Radar dan Sattelit.

"Benda apa itu?" Ucap pimpinan Peneliti Jepang yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen saat mendapat laporan dari bawahannya.

"Kami tidak bisa mengetahui hal itu Hiruzen-sama! Namun yang jelas, benda cepat itu sedang menuju ke Jepang sekarang"

"APA? KITA HARUS MEMBERI TAHU SELURUH WARGA JEPANG UNTUK BERWASPADA! SEKARANG CEPAT BERITAHU BERITA INI PADA PUSAT DAN SETIAP STASIUN TELIVISI!"

Perintah Hiruzen lantang.

.

.

.

.

Di atas gedung sekolah, Sakura berdiri tegap sambil menggempalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto bisa dengan mulus memuji Hinata saat ia berada di dekatnya. Apa Naruto sudah tidak mengaggap keberadaannya lagi?Atau mungkin, Naruto sudah bosan dengannya?

Sakura terus berpikir keras dengan perasaannya yang kecewa sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekatinya.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

Ternyata langkah kaki itu adalah milik Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati posisi Sakura yang memungginya.

"Jangan kau sebut namaku lagi. Aku membencinya! Aku sungguh membencinya!"

Ketus Sakura.

"Sa-sakura_-chan_..."

"DIAM!" Potong Sakura.

Naruto memincingkan matanya dengan perasaan heran bercampur curiga. Tak biasanya wanitanya ini berucap kasar seperti itu.

"Ini sulit dipercaya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya oleh wanita bodoh sepertiku. Kau... kukira kau pria yang baik... tapi kenyataannya, kau bukanlah pria yang baik itu! Aku membencimu Naruto! Aku benci pada setiap pujianmu terhadap Hinata!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Naruto terdiam, menatap kosong punggung Sakura. Awalnya sempat terkejut, namun ia tahu kalau ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Ia hanya memuji Hinata, dan apa itu salah?

Cemburu? ini bukan kecemburuan. Baginya sekarang, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura.

"Harusnya dari awal kau sudah menyadari itu, aku bukan pria baik yang kau maksudkan. Entah semua ini cuma sementara atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, aku... sudah tidak tau siapa kau? Siapa itu Haruno Sakura? Kau telah berubah!Dan kau terlalu sensitif padaku, dan juga Hinata sekarang!"

Sakura melotot tak percaya, kalau Naruto yang begitu lembut padanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu tajam.

Dan tanpa disadari, Naruto sudah turun dari atas gedung meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas khusus orang kaya,

Sasuke duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sikunya ditumpukan diatas meja.

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah memasuki kelas dengan perasaan bersalah. Tepat 5 meter dari Sasuke, Hinata berhenti. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika ia terus mendekat dengan pria dingin itu.

Mata _Amethyst_nya terus menerawang Sasuke dari kaki sampai wajahnya yang dipalingkan.

'Seperti anak kecil saja!' batin Hinata yang memutar bola matanya kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam, dan setelahnya ia buang nafas itu bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya menuju bangku disamping bangku Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu, aku yang salah."Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan diam.

Hinata menggempalkan tangannya melihat Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Sebetulnya ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan Sasuke yang selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dengan kasar, ia memukul meja yang dihadapannya.

**BRAK**

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Hinata dengan pandangan tajam.

"CUKUP SUDAH SEMUA INI! AKU LELAH. AKU SUDAH TERLALU LELAH DENGAN DRAMA MENYEDIHKAN INI. MENGAPA SELALU AKU? SELALU AKU YANG TAK BERDAYA. TIDAK ADAKAH ORANG LAIN YANG BISA MENGERTI PERANKU INI?"

Ucap Hinata dengan luapan emosi yang besar.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya sedikit ribut kini terdiam dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata yang dikenal lemah lembut, sangat lembut malahan, bisa berteriak dan marah seperti itu.

Tak ubahnya dengan Sasuke, ia menatap tak percaya pada wanita disampingnya ini.

Hinata sebetulnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Berteriak dengan luapan emosi dan dilihat oleh banyak orang itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Karena malu, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas itu sampai...

Tangan besar Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata ingin protes dengan menarik kasar tangannya agar lepas dari tangan Sasuke.

Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah melakukannya. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan keras hingga tubuh Hinata terhuyung kedepan dan...

**CUP**

Bibir bertemu bibir. Sasuke mencium Hinata yang tercengang didepan orang banyak.

Hanya sekejab memang, namun hal itu sudah terekam dimasing-masing otak siswa yang berada dikelas itu.

Hinata terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengedipkan mata setelah ciuman tadi, Karena ciuman itu adalah _First Kiss_-nya yang baru saja dirampas Sasuke.

Setelah sadar, Hinata mengedipkan matanya berulang. Ia harap ini cuma mimpi, tapi...

inilah Kenyataannya.

Ia menatap tajam Sasuke, dan setelah itu

**PLAK**

Ia menampar keras pipi Sasuke.

Sebuah ciuman pertama yang ia harapkan hanya untuk Naruto, berani dirampas pria lain tanpa siapapun yang mengalami ini pasti akan marah bukan?

Sasuke hanya diam dengan pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Aku... membencimu, Uchiha!"

Ucap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas beserta penghuninya yang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Pesawat berbentuk bola, tengah berusaha mendarat di danau Hitam sekitar sekolah Sunagakure.

Pesawat itu adalah pesawat Small Flah 1000S yang ditumpangi Kabuto. Dan sekarang, pesawat itu sengaja didaratkan di dalam Danau agar tak ada yang tahu.

Pendaratan berjalan mulus, Kabutopun langsung keluar dari pesawat itu dengan basah kuyup menuju tepian Danau. Walau basah, tak menjadi masalah bagi Kabuto, karena yang terpenting pesawatnya bisa disembunyikan.

Setelah sampai di tepian, Kabuto langsung menggunakan lensanya untuk melihat kondisi sekolah Sunagakure High School.

Ada 4 titik disekolah Sunagakure yang akan ia beri Tool Cage untuk mengurung total sekolah itu.

Kabuto tersenyum setelah mengetahui dimana 4 titik itu berada. Tanapa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kabuto langsung berlari menuju Sekolah Sunagakure High School.

_'Bersiap-siaplah remaja-remaja Sunagakure, takdir akan mengubah kehidupan kalian sebentar lagi!'_ Batin Kabuto.

.

.

.

.

"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga yang berada di Jepang, bahwasanya sebuah benda asing telah memasuki bumi dan benda itu sudah berada di Jepang sekarang. Pusat Astronomi sedang berusaha untuk mencari dan mengetahui benda cepat apa itu. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, seluruh warga diminta berdiam diri dirumah, selama beberapa waktu kedepan sampai ada pemberitahuan lagi tentang benda itu!"

Pemberitahuan ini telah disiarkan oleh seluruh Satasiun televisi Jepang setelah dilakukannya Konferensi Pers oleh Kaisar Jepang.

Tentunya hal ini membuat seluruh warga yang menyaksikan siaran televisi ini menjadi geger dan ketakutan.

Hampir semua diantara mereka langsung menghubungi orang yang mereka sayangi untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

Mereka saling berteriak, menangis dan berlari entah kemana. Layaknya kawanan semut yang diganggu sarangnya.

.

.

.

.

Di taman sudut sekolah, terlihat Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu di atas bangku kayu.

"Hiks...hiks... Bodoh! Hinata bodoh!"

Hinata memukul-mukul pahanya dengan keras.

"Patah hati ya?" Ujar seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, ia langsung menoleh kesumber suara sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan hitam yang baru saja mengejeknya.

"Aku seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menjauh dari planet busuk ini!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau membenci planet ini, dan kau ingin pindah ke planet lain, bukan? Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?"

Ucap pria itu serius.

Hinata terdiam, lalu...

"Hahahaaa... leluconmu bagus sekali. Jika aku berumur lima tahun, mungkin aku akan mempercayainya! Tapi sayang, aku lebih tua sebelas tahun dari usia orang yang akan mempercayai bulanmu itu!"

Pria itu tersenyum

"Terserah kau mau bilang ini lelucon atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, kau akan terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa aku"

Lalu pria itu melemparkan sebuah kartu keanggotan dirinya sebagai ilmuwan Jepang pada Hinata.

"Aku... Yakushi Kabuto, salah satu dari 6 ilmuwan Jepang yang 10 tahun lalu tugaskan berekspedisi ke Planet luar, dan sudah dinyatakan mati dalam perjalanan itu. Sekarang kau bisa melihat sendirikan, aku berdiri dihadapanmu, dan aku masih hidup. Bukan hanya aku, kelima ilmuwan lainpun masih hidup. Mereka sekarang berada di planet Konoha, planet yang menjadi tujuan ekspedisi kami waktu itu!"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar terdiam, karena semua yang dikatakan Kabuto adalah kebenaran.

Waktu ia berusia 6 tahun, ia diajak oleh ayahnya untuk menyaksikan keberangkatan pesawat 'Super Flash 2810X' karena ayahnya adalah salah satu Donator terbesar yang membiayai Ekspedisi itu.

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan

Jika Ekspedisi ini berhasil, keluarganya akan menjadi keluarga penguasa di planet itu nanti.

Awalnya Hinata menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan angan-angan saja. Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar percaya akan adanya planet yang menjadi mimpi ayahnya itu.

"Untuk sementara, aku bisa mempercayaimu. Tapi, kenapa kau kembali ke bumi jika kau sudah sampai ke Planet itu?"

Tanya Hinata menggenggam erat kartu keanggotaan Kabuto.

"Maaf, hal itu tak bisa kuberitahu!" Ucap Kabuto enteng.

Hinata menarik nafas dan merenggangkan genggamannya.

"Baik, terserah kau saja jika ingin merahasiakannya, aku tak peduli. Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Kau rupanya wanita yang bersemangat! Kita akan berangkat setelah melakukan drama bodoh, dengan aku sebagai penjahat, dan kau sebagai sandranya. Bagaimana? Sudikah kau melakukan drama itu?"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya... Aku, beresedia berperan sebagai wanita lemah!"

Jawab Hinata dengan tatapan muak.

**To Be Continue**

_Author Note:_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna lama nge-publish chap 3 yg mungkin udah ditunggu. Mohon di maklum, belakangan ini aku sibuk. _

_Umm... buat yg review maksih dan maaf krna aku ngg bsa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Namun yg jelas, soal NH-nya itu emang bakal muncul, dengan Sakura yg super duper jealous. _

_Klw di pertanyakan kenapa bikin Sakura jealous?jawabannya krna aku bosan dan benci baca fic yg Narutonya selalu Jealous dan ngg bsa ngapa2in waktu liat SasuSaku!_

_O iy, aku buat fic bru jdulnya Disagreement, mungkin pembaca Konoha Planet tertarik buat bca fic NS aku yg itu._

_Sekali lgi... mohon riviewnya ;-)_


End file.
